chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Firelock-Reddan
Hunter Cole Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is a type two vampire. He is the second eldest of quadruplets, and is the son of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. Appearance Hunter has dark brown hair, though as an infant, it has a reddish tone, and it also very thin. It will darken much more as he grows, until it will appear almost black. He also has dark blue eyes, and a pale skin tone. He will grow to be well built, strong and muscular, and will stand at a height of 6'2. He will tend to dress very simply, often in a lot of denim. Personality Hunter will easily be the most confident of his quadruplet siblings, and he will never let himself hesitate. He will take pride in his determination, and in his physical strength. He also will never let himself shy away from any fight. Home Hunter lives with all of his family in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by his father Tomas, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities Hunter has inherited all of the abilities possessed by type two vampires. He has incredibly enhanced speed and strength, and his senses are excellent. He is capable of sensing the presences of other supernatural beings nearby. Also, he heals rapidly from any injury, making him almost immortal, unless this healing is impaired. He will grow rapidly as a child, reaching adulthood within 5 years, and after that he will age no more. However, he has no additional ability on top of these. Family, Coven & Relationships Hunter is a member of the Firelock-Reddan family, and his relatives are: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Kyran and Keatley *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Hope, Mackenzie, Gracie, Cate, Darcie, Eboni, Becca, Alivia, Sofia and Raven *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Uncles - Seth Grey, Robert Firelock *Aunts - Lleucu Grey, Sienna Best *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey, Tavis Best *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey He is also a member of the Firelock Coven. In addition to the majority of his birth family, this coven also includes: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Stella, Danielle, Phoebe, Carina, Kyler, Vyasah, Caleb, Chase and Levi Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Savanna Brenner History Hunter was the second eldest of the quadruplets born, a few minutes after his sister Raven. Etymology Hunter is an English name which means "he who hunts" or "he who pursues". It refers to how he needs to hunt for blood to live, as a vampire, and also to his skill in tracking. His middle name, Cole, is an English name which means "coal" or "dark one", referring to the dark hair colouring and eye colouring he will eventually develop. His maternal surname, Firelock, may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's military history. His paternal surname, Reddan, is Gaelic and means "reed" or "red". This could refer to blood and his vampirism, to the reddish tone his hair will have while he's a child, or to the "fire" in his maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2